This description of related art is provided for the purpose of generally presenting a context for the disclosure that follows. Unless indicated otherwise herein, concepts described in this section are not prior art to this disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion herein.
Wireless charging systems are becoming more common for charging receiver devices. By transferring power in free space (e.g., via an alternating magnetic field), these wireless charging systems eliminate charging cables or other similar connectors that physically connect to the receiver devices to transfer power. Transferring power via an alternating magnetic field, however, produces a spurious electromagnetic field, which can cause electromagnetic and radio frequency interference. This interference can increase noise and decrease sensitivity of various components in the receiver devices, such as communication antennas. As a result, reliability of the receiver devices can decrease near the wireless charging systems, which can discourage use of the wireless charging systems.
Shields can isolate devices from spurious electromagnetic fields. These shields, however, are made of conductive materials (e.g., copper, aluminum) or magnetic materials (e.g., ferrite) that can affect the alternating magnetic field produced by the wireless charging system and degrade performance of the wireless charging system. As a result, certain shields can decrease efficiency of the wireless charging system or prevent the wireless charging system from transferring power to receiver devices.